The Game Cartridge Theory
by arraytime
Summary: Short little oneshot. A Friendship Fic.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Seriously.**

**Something I made just for kicks. Also feeling kinda geeky, and nostalgic at the same time! ;)**

**Also, I am a 90's kid so don't judge me! :P**

* * *

"So Sheldon, I have a question for you.", Penny quipped happily, putting her Thai food on the table. Sheldon swallowed, "Speak." he motioned.

"What do you like best: Digimon, or Pokémon?", her eyes bright. He raised his right brow. "Penny...", he blinked. "Oh c'mon! You were into that stuff weren't you?", she scooted closer to him. He gulped, "You should never watch Digimon, and Pokémon at the same time.", he continuted, "although... I used to play Pokémon games back in the late 90's...", he trudged his chopsticks in his container here and there. She bit her lip. "Sheldon?",

"Yes?"

"You still haven't answered my question.", she smiled, tilting her head a bit.

He rolled his eyes, "Fine. I liked Pokémon the best. Digimon wasn't really good in my opinion. Some say that they are the same."

"What if I have my Gameboy color?", she said, "we can trade Pokémon or something...", picking up her Thai container. "You have a Gameboy Color?", he almost spit out his food. "Uhm... yeah. Well, I got it from my boyfriend back when I was really pissed at him. So I took his Gameboy, and never gave it back."

"You know. Gameboy's are not cheap nowadays. You can sell them for some good money.", he chewed. "Yeah well... I always get distracted."

"So what color do you have?", he asked. "Oh... erm... the strawberry colored one.", she quickly swallowed, "what's yours?"

"The teal colored one...", he responded.

Silently they ate, thinking about trading each others Pokémon.

Leonard opened the door to his apartment shocked. "Sheldon... you got out your Gameboy games?"

Sheldon made a small smile towards Leonard as he walked in. "Not just Gameboy games, Leonard..."

"But Pokémon games!", Penny waved her Gameboy in front of Leonard's face. He laughed.

Leonard put his book bag on the floor, and crawled next to Penny, "What version?", he asked. "Red...", she whispered. He nodded.

"You know... I caught all of the rare Pokémon in my game-", Sheldon cut Leonard short. "Did you catch Mew?", he asked, grabbing his Gold, Silver, Pokémon: Special Pikachu Version games, out of his gameboy color bag. "Sheldon...", he raised his glasses against the bridge of his nose. "of course. Who hasn't?"

"I haven't.", Sheldon admitted. "Maybe we can trade Pokémon then huh?", he smiled to his friend. "I'll be right back!", he ran into his room, grabbing his gameboy things.

"You know. I never knew you guys played Pokémon before, let alone had Gameboys.", she said turning her power on. "Nobody really mentioned it."

Penny made a 'hmm' sound, looking at her load, new game, and options screen. "Should I load it back up again?",

"Yes. If you want to trade Poké-",

"I'm back!", Leonard exclaimed, he had handfuls of Gameboy games, not just Pokémon games...

Penny stood up, "Ohmygod! Leonard! Holycow!", she helped him with some of the cartridges that fell on the floor. "Yeahhh... I kept a little bit...". Penny giggled. Leonard putting all of the Gameboy cartridges on the couch. "A _little_ bit, Leonard?", Sheldon stressed. "It's okay sweetie...", she told Sheldon. "Question for the both of you...", Sheldon asked. "Yes?", Penny looked confused. "Do any of you have the batteries?",

"Oh, Hey! I can go get some! Like two packets of AA batteries.", Penny stated, almost walking out of the boys door. "Penny! Wait!", they both yelled back in unison. "Penny! Take my car. Here are my keys!",

* * *

**Short little story nothing between Sheldon/Leonard/Penny at all. All friendship. I am really missing those moments out the show though. I frakking love their friendship moments. Yesh. I know. I am a terrible at writing this stuff but I had to write this. It would NOT go AWAY! **

**Yes. If you were thinking I was a Pokemon fanatic. I was. I think I still am. Oh well. **

**Nostalgia... **


End file.
